


A Day At the Carnival

by AvatarAang7



Series: The Collection [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But A Sweet One, Carnival, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Secret Santa 2017, korra is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAang7/pseuds/AvatarAang7
Summary: Korra and Asami have their date planned, to go out to the carnival and do everything there is. What could possibly go wrong?





	A Day At the Carnival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YennaWang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/gifts).



 

 

The loud motorcycle riding onto their driveway drew Korra's attention, and it made her smile. She rushed to the front door, and was just in time to see Asami elegantly dismounting the machine and shaking her hair out. That alone would make Korra's day, no matter what was to come next, which was also promising to be good.

-"Hey, sweetie," Asami smiled as she walked up to her girlfriend and pressed a quick kiss on her lips. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, almost, just gotta get a few more things. Come in," she said, holding the door open for her. Korra heard an excited scratching sound behind her, which could only mean one thing. "Naga, no!" she called out before her dog could tackle Asami to the floor.

The animal bent her head with a disappointed whine, which did make Asami smile. "You know I don't hate her, right?"

"Why do I feel like that should come with a qualifier?"

-"It's the dog slobber, okay? It's why I have a cat, they're better behaved."

Korra chuckled. Naga had taken an immediate liking to Asami, though that feeling hadn't been mutual right away, mostly because Naga had started licking her straight away. "This cat-dog debate is going to drive us apart one day. Also, the only reason Gadget doesn't lick anyone is because she's too lazy to."

Now it was Asami's turn to laugh. "Good point."

-"Korra, is that Asami?" Senna called from the kitchen.

Korra rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, because they had _that_ conversation before. "Yes, Mom, it is, we're going soon." She hurried into the garage to grab her leather jacket and helmet, because even though she had her own motorcycle, it wasn't quite a substitute for cuddling up to Asami at high speeds, at least for the short distance they were planning today.

When she came back out, her mother was there waiting for her, already with a dejected look in her eyes. "You know, you're more than welcome to take my car," she tried.

"Where's the fun in that?" Korra immediately shot back. "Come on, Asami, carnival isn't going to be around forever."

After half-ignoring a last warning from Senna to ride safely, which Asami always did because she's a genius on a bike, they were quick to climb on. "After all, how else are we supposed to cuddle at high speed?" Korra smiled. Sure, the helmets didn't really make things more intimate, but having to hang on to Asami was no punishment.

Soon though, too soon as far as Korra was concerned, they arrived at the carnival, and they were immediately drawn to the same thing: something called the Fire Ball. It was a swinging contraption, and the seats also spun around, so it was perfect for Korra and Asami.

Sadly though, when they got there, there was a massive line, which Korra didn't really have the patience for. They did get in it, but soon, she was itching to do something other than wait. "You want something to eat? I could go for some food."

Asami was a little surprised by this. "Umm, I just had lunch."

"So did I, what's your point?"

She looked honestly stumped by this, which was a little surprising to Korra, her ability to eat for three had been long established. It was probably down to her high metabolism from working out a lot. "If you can get me a bottle of water, I'll be happy," Asami chuckled.

Korra laughed too. "Your loss." She went off, her eye already having fallen on a corndog stand when they walked onto the festival terrain. Luckily, there wasn't much of a line here, so before long, Korra walked back to Asami with two corndogs and a bottle of water. "Here you go."

-"What's the second one for?" she asked after spying the food in her girlfriend's hand.

"Is this the first time you've seen me eat?" Korra asked with her most innocent smile, and happily started munching down on her food. When she was about to start on her second one though, Asami drew her attention.

-"Korra?"

She turned around with her corndog already in her mouth. "Hmm?"

And before she knew it, the photo was snapped. "There we go, that's your new contact picture."

"What, delete that!"

-"No way, it's too adorable." Asami leaned over, pressing a quick kiss on Korra's cheek, doing her best to avoid leaving a big lipstick smear on her girlfriend. "Come on, you better eat up, it's almost our turn."

It was true, they were in the next group to be strapped in, and then the ride slowly started spinning and rocking back and forth, which it quickly turned out was putting Korra's stomach to the test.

They never went fully upside-down, but did go so far that their feet were closer to the sun than their heads. It was a fight with her stomach that Korra was definitely going to lose.

-"Are you okay?" Asami asked when the ride came to a halt again. "You look a bit pale."

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Korra groaned, not noticing the slightly smug undertone in her girlfriend's voice.

Asami chuckled, but did signal the guy undoing the seatbelts. "Can you get her first? She's about to have a second look at her lunch."

The man laughed, but was kind enough to let Korra go first, who made a beeline for the nearest bush to empty her stomach in. "Can I get a sip of that water?" she asked Asami once she had caught up. Korra used this to rinse her mouth, something she desperately needed.

-"Feeling better?"

"Somewhat. You may have been right about that second corndog."

Asami chuckled. "I'm not one to say 'I told you so', but there you go."

"I hate you so much right now."

She laughed this off, pulled Korra to her feet and pressed a kiss on her cheek. "Come on. Let's walk around and see if there's something here you can do with both feet on the ground."

Soon enough, she thought of something. "Sweetie, do you think you can win me a prize?" Asami asked with her biggest possible puppy-dog eyes, at least in part to boost Korra's ego a little.

She chuckled. "Can I? How many do you want?" She had a quick look around for something that she should be able to do, at least in theory, and her eye quickly fell on a shooting gallery. "That should do the trick."

It was just a basic stand, a flat cage with a fan underneath and three moving balloons in it. Their patterns were irregular, but they were not too small, and since they were pretty close, Korra was convinced it was going to be a cakewalk. "How much for a crack at the balloons?"

The man in the stand smiled. "2,50 for five shots, get all three balloons with three shots, you get a prize from the top shelf. Middle shelf if you can do it with four, bottom shelf for five."

"Easy." Korra handed him the money, upon which the man handed her an air rifle on a chain and five tiny bullets. "Watch this," she told her girlfriend as she took aim.

-"Yeah, I'm going to," Asami mumbled under her breath, trying to make sure Korra wouldn't hear that.

 _Bing_! The bullet ricocheted off the back of the cage with a hollow sound. "Well, that went better in my head."

 _Bing_! "Oh come on, that was on target."

 _Bing_! "How can it be this hard?"

 _Bing_! "Is this rifle even properly sighted?"

 _Bing_! And with that last missed shot, the last remaining shred of Korra's pride vanished. She quickly put the rifle back on the counter and took a few steps back. "Let's go, Asami. This place is obviously a scam."

-"Hey, I'm not ripping you off, little lady," the guy running the stand said. "Imma guess you're just not a very good shot, that's all."

Asami looked at this with a raised eyebrow and a finger on her chin. "I'll take five shots too." She quickly handed over the money with Korra staring at her with her mouth wide open.

"Wait, you believe him over me?"

-"Well... let's just say that hubris is part of your charm."

While Korra was still working out whether or not that was an insult, Asami took aim with her first shot.

 _Pop_! The bullet was a perfect hit on the first balloon. "Lucky shot," Korra tried, but her girlfriend just shot her a wink in response. leaving her puzzled again.

 _Pop_! "Apparently, I'm very lucky," Asami commented.

 _Pop_! The third and last balloon went down, much to the dismay of both Korra and the guy running the stand. With a smirk, Asami put the rifle back down on the counter. "I'll take the flying bison pluche, thank you."

With the slightly too large stuffed animal under her arm, she traipsed off, leaving an amazed girlfriend in her wake.

Korra ran after her, and when she caught up, she was still amazed. "How did you do that?"

-"A good magician never reveals his secrets," Asami teased.

"But that was amazing shooting! You never told me you could do that!"

Asami shrugged. "I guess it wasn't really relevant until now. But since it means so much to you, you can have the bison." She pushed the pluche into Korra's hands, who still wasn't quite over her surprise. "So what next?"

"Booster? I'd love to have a go in that."

Asami looked unconvinced. "You were throwing up five minutes ago."

"So? Means there's nothing left to come out. Let's go." Korra walked off and joined the line, fortunately much shorter now, for the enormous rotating arm.

-"Remind me why I'm dating you..." Asami said with a resigned sigh as she joined her girlfriend in the line.

Korra grinned. "Because you secretly really want a go in this thing as much as I do."

Asami shook her head, but it did make her laugh. "It's true, probably. Doesn't mean I think you're smart for doing this though."

Korra held out her hand, which Asami gladly took. "You never loved me for my brains anyway. That's what I love about you though, think of your own reason."

This ride was a lot better, mostly for Korra, because even though they came out of it with their hair a giant mess, neither of them were on the brink of throwing up now. "That was awesome!" Korra declared. Want to do another one?"

-"Definitely." They spent a good chunk of their day in the most exciting rides, and it wasn't until the very end that Korra became hungry again.

"Come on, we need one more bite of funfair food before we go. Cotton candy?"

-"Highly processed sugar and chemical coloring? Sure, why not."

Rather than forcing Asami to eat one by herself, Korra thought it'd be a lot easier on her girlfriend to share one, which also meant she could feed her, which was always a funny sight, Asami remaining dignified, even while eating one of the least elegant foods on the planet. It's not that Korra was greedy and was taking huge bites every time, or at least, she managed to convince herself of that.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and so did the funfair. Riding home with the large pluche animal under her arm was slightly more difficult for Korra than when just holding on to Asami, but still well worth it.

Ultimately, they were in Korra's driveway again, and Korra had pulled her girlfriend in for a slow, long kiss. Even after they broke away, she was somewhat reluctant to let go, and just kept standing there with her arms around Asami's neck and their foreheads pressed together. "I don't want you to go."

Asami sighed. "I don't really want to go either, but I have to. My dad would be pissed if I came home late again, and he'd blame you, because you know he's not exactly your biggest fan to start with."

"I know, I know," Korra admitted. "Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

-"No, it doesn't." Asami pressed one more kiss on her lips. "But this won't be the last time we do this, okay? We'll go to something more cultural next time."

Korra chuckled. "Sounds perfect." By now, they had split to the point that they were only loosely holding hands. "Love you."

-"Love you too, sweetie." Asami pulled her hand back and put her helmet back on. "Give him a hug for me, will you?" she winked as she gestured to the bison.

"Will do." And with that, Korra had to watch her girlfriend ride off, desperately wishing she was on the back of that bike again. One day.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I strayed from Yenna's prompt a little bit, because there it was a theme park, but that really wasn't working out, so with one minor change, I think it did. Merry Christmas.


End file.
